The present invention relates to a space forming method for a slide fastener chain, in other words to a method of forming a so-called space where fastener elements have been partially removed from a slide fastener chain in which fastener elements of synthetic resin have been woven into the edges of fastener tapes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a space forming method for a slide fastener chain in which fastener elements of synthetic resin each having an engaging head and a pair of legs originally extending to both sides of the engaging head and then bent about the engaging head into a U-shaped configuration have been woven into the edges of the fastener tapes with each element being connected in series by means of a core string, connecting threads and binding warp threads.